The present invention relates to an action amusement set for use by a small child and, in particular, an action set having as a primary component a self-propelled multi-purpose doll that may easily be disassembled and its parts used either alone or in conjunction with other accessories provided with the action set. When using the action amusement set, a small child need only manipulate various of the action set's components to produce different toys with which to play, thereby providing hours of enjoyment. In addition to providing multiple toys, the action amusement set serves as an educational aid for teaching a small child several basic motor skills.
Various dolls are known that may be taken apart and reassembled into either their original configuration or a different configuration. Examples of such toys are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,832 to Corriveau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,537 to Leahy, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,441 to Byer. Furthermore, various self-propelled toys are in existence. An example of a self-propelled doll that is remotely controlled is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,752. None of these toys, however, provides an action set having interchangeable components that can be manipulated to produce different toys in accordance with the present invention.